Pokemon Sand and Poison
} Pokèmon Sand and Poison are games for the Fire Mini Player and the 3ds Confirmed Stuff The Starters Are Groal, a grass horse, Firon a hot lion pokemon and Seacub The Cub pokemon The Protagonist's Names are Jason and Sally and the Rival's Name is Drake The Region Is Neysey, A region based of Southern Texas Players Can Visit Kalos, Similar To Pokemon Gold/Silver With Kanto The gym Leaders (First 2) Speicalize In Grass, Then Rock If Eevee is taken to college (yes that exists) wait a day, you'll have espeon A New Type: Food has been added, Cherubi and Vanillite Will gain The Food Typing Another New Type: Space Has been, Mega Clefable & Mega Slowking Have This (The Former Gains It, But The Latter Has This Replacing Water) The villanous team has been revealed: Team Chaos and their goal has somethimg to do with the title ledgend (Later the Ledgendary Metalo) Pokèmon Amie and Trainer Custumization return, Eevee can be able to learn The new moves Dragon Play and Buggy Play to evolve into Drageon and Insecteon (Doing it the same way as Sylveon The Dimensional Episode, Which involves the Legends Metalo and Hoopa, Is confirmed Trainer Customization was revealed to have a new Speicial feature, Costumes, most can be unlocked after the Dimensional Episode, and can be alternatively be unlocked by amiibo and amiibo 2.0, although only original amiibos are announced as of now amiibo can be scanned at The World Pokemon Center The World Championships (In-Game) are In An Island Near Kalos and is Only available after the Kalos Elite 4 After the Dimensional Episode Unova can be traveled to (This the 3DS version, while having it, will have the same limitations as Smash 3DS) TRAINERS Coming Soon! amiibo New Types Food Type Strong Against Grass Ground Weak Against Normal Space Type Strong Against: Psychic Dark Weak Against Fighting Dragon New Pokes Groal (Grass) Floware (Grass) Treealion (Grass/Fairy) Firon (Fire/Ground) Liheat (Fire) Lavion (Fire) SeaCub (Water) Dewion (Water/Normal) Seafion (Water/Ice) Minmunk (Normal) Cheakmunk (Normal) Cardjay (Normal/Flying) Embinal (Fire/Flying) Cardinorch (One Of Cardjay's Final Form) (Fire/Flying) Pondjay(Water/Flying) Seajay (Cardjay's... Other final form) (Water/Flying) Insection (Eeveelution) (Bug) Drageon (Eeveelution) (Dragon) Toxeon (Eeveelution) (Poison) Wingeon (Eeveelution) (Flying) Thundisk (Stunfisk Evo) (Ground/Electric) Garbomber (Garbordor Evo) (Poison/Steel) Parchiramp (Parchirisu Evo) (Electric/Fairy) Emolglide (Emolga Evo) (Electric/Flying) Shockdenne (Dedenne Evo) (Electric/Fairy) Fufro (Furfrou Pre-Evo) (Normal) Audin (Audino Pre-Evo) (Normal) Skarby (Skarmory Pre-Evo) (Steel/Flying) Moofy (Tauros/Miltank Pre-Evo) (Normal) Repiv (Arbok Evo) (Poison/Dark) Breezing (Weezing Evo) (Poison/Fire) Plugchi (ELC/NRM) Heartichu (FRY) Heatheart (FRY/FRE) Tarantulic (Ariados Evo) Ledileader (Ledian Evo) Panshock (ELC) Semishock Torchkwon (FRE/FTG) Kundew (WTR/FTG) Seedate (GRS/FTG) Sandswing (Sandshrew Pre-Evo) Dundrill (Dunsparce Evo) Connecta Connecto Simug (Bug/Poison) Slimail (Bug/Poison) Pikafairy (New Pikachu Evo) Pikablu (Yes) (New Pikachu Evo) Misdra (Misdreavus Pre-Evo) Durkrow (Murkrow Pre-Evo) Firock (Fossil Poke) Volcanstone Fishoone (Fossil Poke) Sharstone Shincol (Normal) (Abillity: Shine Up: Higher chance of finding a Shiny) Roogoo Roograss (Grass type Roogoo Evo) Roogice (Ice Type Roogoo Evo) Roogire (Fire Type Roogoo Evo) Espeus (Alternate Eeveelution) Umbreus (alternate Eeveelution) Sandox (Sand Version Ledgend) Toxeecone (Poison Version Legend) Metalo (Legend) New megas 12 New Megas Were first Known: Mega Torterra Y (GRS/GRD) Abillity: Sturdy Mega Luxray (ELC/DRK) Abillity: Electricate: Turns normal to electric Mega Johto Starters Mega Meganium (GRS/FRY) Mega Typhlosion (FRE/DRK) Mega Feraligatr (WTR/DRG) Mega Dragonite (DRG/WTR) Mega Unova Starters Mega Emboar (FRE/GRD) Mega Serperior (GRS/DRG) Mega Samurott (WTR/FTG) Mega Hydreigon (DRG/STL) Mega Honchkrow (FLY/DRK) Mega Mismagius (GST/DRK) When Fire Magnazine 9/15 Came Out, 8 more megas were revealed: Mega Raichu (ELC/DRK) Mega Nidoking (PSN/FTG) Mega Nidoqueen (GRD/DRK) Mega Golem (GRS/RCK) Mega Machamp (FTG) Mega Flareon (FRE/DRK) Mega Jolteon (ELC/FTG) Mega Vaporeon (WTR/PSY) The Day after, 3 more megas were revealed Mega Crobat (FLY/ELC) Mega Porygon-Z (STL/NRM) Mega Pidgeot Y (FRY/FLY) During The "DA NEW MEGAS" Trailer, 6 More Were Revealed Mega Wigglytuff (FRY) Mega Clefable (FRY/SPC) Mega Torterra X (GRS/RCK) Mega Roserade (GRS/DRK) Mega Slowking (PSY/SPC) Mega Zoroark (DRK/FRY) 4 more megas were Revealed on Fire Holiday Speicial Mega Infernape (FTG/GRD) Mega Empoleon (WTR) Mega Greninja (WTR/FTG) Abillity: Mold Breaker Mega Flygon (FLY/DRG (Abillity: Heat Up: immune to ice Types) One 1/15/15 3 megas and A Primal Reversion were revealed On Fire Magazine Mega Mew (FRY/PSY) Mega Celebi (GRS/PSY) Mega Cresselia (FRY/PSY) Primal Dialga (Yes, Primal Dialga.) (STL/DRG) On 7/22/2014 The second Primal and Final set of Megas Were revealed Primal Palkia (WTR/DRG) Mega Darmanitan (FRE/FTG) Mega Bisharp (STL/DRK) Mega Jirachi (FRY/PSY) Mega Manaphy (WTR/FRY) Mega Chesnaught (GRS/FTG) Mega Delphox (FRE/PSY) Mega Milotic (WTR/FRY) Mega Cacturne (GRS/RCK) Mega Torkoal (FRE/RCK) Mega Victini (FRE/FRY) Mega Arceus (NRM) (Must Know Miracle Blast) Abillity: Protean Alternate Eeveelutions Using Emeralds on Eevee Evolve him into alternate "Eeveelutions" Espeus Umbreus Category:Fire Games Category:Amiibo 2.0 Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Amiibo Compatible Games